


New Beginnings

by captainamergirl



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14544570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sam and Antonio can't make their new start together... until they deal with the past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Breakin' Dishes", a one shot. I do recommend reading that first to understand this better.

**Chapter 1**  
  
_“I’m hommme!”_   Maxie Spinelli née Jones announced as she burst through the penthouse door, two shopping bags dangling on either of her super-thin arms. “Sam? _SAM?!_ Are you here?”  
  
Sam came down the stairs just then, a baby monitor clutched in her tiny hand. “Maxie, shhh! I just got Danny down for his morning nap.”  
  
Maxie forced her full lips into a pout. “And here I thought you’d be happy to see me, especially considering I came bearing gifts – souvenirs from Greece, of course,” she said.  
  
“I _am_ happy to see you,” Sam said. “Danny’s just been a little fussy this morning so now that he’s asleep … Well I am hoping he stays that way for a bit.”  
  
Maxie nodded. “Okay, okay,” she said. She moved over to Sam and gave her a kiss on either cheek. “Did you miss me?”  
  
Sam smirked. “How could I not?”  
  
“You better not be teasing me,” Maxie said as she dumped the shopping bags on the desk and shook her finger at Sam. “I won’t stand for it.”  
  
“No, I am guessing you won’t,” Sam agreed. “So how was the honeymoon?”  
  
“Fabulous! Greece in the springtime has to be seriously, the best place on earth. Spinelli took so many pictures, it’s kind of insane. Which reminds me, he wants to have a slideshow viewing party. You know he wants to put all of our honeymoon pics – the _G-rated_ ones anyway –“ she smirked before continuing –“on a reel and narrate it and such. I said it was okay as long as we could do a premier screening of our wedding video at the same time. So this Friday night, be there at Spinelli’s and my new place, because we’re having a soiree.”  
  
Sam nodded. Maxie made rambling an art form. “Speaking of my fabulous wedding,” Maxie said, pinning Sam with a penetrating look, “have you heard from Senor Hottie lately?”  
  
Sam looked away and started tidying up the living room where Danny’s toys were strewn about. “Sam, hello?” Maxie said. “Have you heard from Antonio?”  
  
“Oh, him,” Sam said.  
  
“Yeah the hottie you were breaking dishes with after my reception - whatever that means,” Maxie said. “I know you didn’t forget him. How could you? He’s incredibly sexy and his cha-cha is unparalleled. He has a body I would love to –"  
  
Sam held up a hand. “Spinelli better not walk in here right now.”  
  
“Oh don’t get me wrong – I love my man - but there’s nothing wrong with a little fantasizing. Tell me. Have you been fantasizing about Antonio at all?” Maxie asked, perching on the edge of the sofa and crossing her legs.  
  
“Maxie, I barely know him!” Sam protested.  
  
“But that’s the best part. At this stage in your relationship, you don’t know what he’s really like. He’s a mystery. A sexy, sultry, Latin mystery …”  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. “We don’t even have a relationship.”  
  
“But – but you broke things together.”  
  
Sam nodded. “Yeah, but that’s all we did, okay? I haven’t heard from him and I don’t expect to at this point.”  
  
“Oh, Sam.”  
  
“Its fine, Maxie. Really. He was nice and friendly, but I don’t need a relationship, and even if I did, I am sure he doesn’t want one with me. Someone with an incredible amount of baggage.”  
  
“Everyone has their baggage, Sam,” Maxie said. “Look at me. I’m generally a big mess on any given day but I got my happy ending with Spinelli. Why shouldn’t you get yours too?”  
  
Sam shook her head. “Maxie, it’s not meant to be and I am perfectly fine with it. I already told you that Danny is the only man in my life that I need and I meant it.”  
  
“Sam –“  
  
“Really, Maxie, can we drop it?” Sam said, feeling irritable all of a sudden.  
  
Maxie wisely agreed. “Yeah, sure. Anyway I bought Danny the cutest little outfits and toys. Nothing tacky that says ‘I love Greece’ or anything, just all adorbs baby goodies.”  
  
Sam smiled. “You didn’t have to do that,” she said as Maxie passed her the bags.  
  
“I wanted to. Even though I am not Danny’s official godmother – I am still not sure why - I love the little guy and there are one or two things in there for you too.”  
  
“Thanks, Maxie, this is all very sweet of you.”  
  
“No problem,” Maxie said as they both dug into the presents.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Antonio Vega walked into the Port Charles Police Department and was immediately approached by Commissioner Anna Devane. “Hello, Antonio, you’re right on time,” she said, getting right down to business as she passed him his new badge and he clipped it onto the waist band of his denim jeans.  
  
“We’ve got a lot of work to do,” Anna said as she gestured for him to follow her. “We have new cases piling up at an alarming rate and there is a cold one I want your fresh eyes turned on. In fact, I want you to devote the majority of your attention to it for the foreseeable future.”  
  
Antonio just nodded as he followed Anna into her office. She immediately shoved a file into his hand. He read the name on the file. “Jason Morgan.” He hoped his face betrayed nothing as he asked, “Jason Morgan … He has – or should I say – had a wife named Sam, right?”  
  
Anna looked up and nodded. “Yes he did. Do you know Sam?”  
  
“We met at a wedding recently,” Antonio said. “Talked a bit.” _Danced, broke dishes,_ he added silently. _Made a connection I would like to explore if this doesn’t put a damper on it._  
  
“Oh. Will you being … acquainted... with Sam Morgan effect your judgment on this case?”  
  
Antonio thought it over. He finally shook his head. His job had to come first. He was new on this force and he couldn’t afford to get a reputation for turning down orders for any reason, even for a pretty face. A very pretty face.  
  
“No,” he said. “What’s the case exactly?”  
  
“I’ll give you the edited version now. On the night Jason Morgan was murdered, another man died as well. His long time, shall we say, associate Bernie Abrams. Bernie was shot with two different guns, only one of which was registered and recovered. The registered one belonged to a Joseph Scully Jr. who is now deceased. The other as I said, we have no idea where it came from but I didn’t believe then and still don’t believe Scully had two different guns with him. I think there was someone else helping him that night and I need to find out whom. It’s been six months. The trail has gone from lukewarm to freezing cold but I am hoping with your impressive arrest and conviction record that you can shine some light on all of this. Or else we might never know what happened to Jason Morgan that night. I hate to leave a case left unsolved and I think Sam deserves answers.”  
  
“Me too,” Antonio murmured.  
  
“So this is your main function here at this time, to track down any leads, no matter how ‘out there’ they may seem,” Anna said. “John McBain recommends you highly so I know that I can count on you. I suppose you know John is going back to Llanview to be with his son.”  
  
Antonio nodded. “Yeah, he told me.”  
  
“So we’re very short staffed, Antonio, which means we are really counting on you here.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
“Meanwhile, let me show you to your desk,” Anna said and bustled out of her office and across the squad room. She pulled back a chair at a desk in the center of the room and pointed to it. “This is yours,” she said needlessly. “If you need help finding your way around, ask anyone. I am sure they’ll be happy to lend a hand.”  
  
She smiled briefly. “Welcome to the force, Detective Vega.”  
  
“Thank you,” Antonio replied.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Maxie ended up staying for over an hour as she and Sam marveled over all the cute things she had brought back with her. Maxie also regaled Sam with stories about all of the places she had visited and the things she had done. She had literally maxed out four credit cards during the course of the two week honeymoon and hoped Spinelli was up to paying the bills when they arrived.  
  
Eventually, Maxie announced she had to get home to Spinelli and fix him supper. “You are a regular June Clever now,” Sam chuckled as she walked Maxie to the door.  
  
“Oh please,” Maxie said. “By fixing dinner I meant setting the table and ordering takeout,” she said with a smirk. She hugged Sam, promising to call soon and then she was gone.  
  
Sam had just started putting away Danny’s gifts when the doorbell rang. She figured Maxie was back, having forgotten her keys or something. “I’m coming,” Sam called as she dashed to the door and pulled it open. “Maxie, I-“ The rest of the words died on her lips as she saw who was standing there looking way too sexy.  
  
_“Antonio?”_ She said, finally finding her voice after a minute.  
  
“Hi, Sam,” he said. “Sorry to just drop by like this…”  
  
“No, its fine. Uh, come in. it’s a little messy. My son is into everything now but –"  
  
He chuckled. “It’s fine. I know how that goes.”  
  
“That’s right; you have a daughter of your own. A teenager.”  
  
Antonio nodded. “Yes, you remembered.”  
  
“I can’t forget … I mean…” Sam’s voice trailed off. “Anyway, sit down.” She motioned to the sofa and he slipped down onto it as she took a seat across from him in the big comfy chair she liked to snuggle with Danny in.  
  
“What brings you by?” Sam asked as she shifted nervously on the sofa. She didn’t know why she was so nervous when he had seen her at her worst the night of Maxie and Spinelli’s wedding, but she couldn’t shake the feeling.  
  
“Actually, I just moved here.”  
  
“What? Really?” Sam asked, feeling her heart start to race.  
  
“Yeah. Anna Devane offered me a lucrative position at the PCPD and … well, basically this town has many attractions for me.”  
  
Sam wasn’t sure if he meant her or not but she felt herself flush anyway. “Well, welcome to Port Charles. There’s never a dull moment here.”  
  
“So I’ve heard. Anyway, I’ve wanted to come see you but I was getting everything packed up, trying to convince Jamie unsuccessfully that this was the best thing for us, moving … I’ve been really busy but I am really glad to see you. I just wish I could have come to see you under better circumstances.”  
  
Sam peered at him curiously, feeling a little of the flicker of anticipation she had been feeling get snuffed out. “What do you mean?”  
  
“Sam, I am going to be honest with you here. Commissioner Devane has already assigned me a case and it pertains to you.”  
  
Sam bit her lip. “Oh?”  
  
“Yes. She wants me to look into your husband’s murder.”


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

Antonio watched Sam's big brown eyes alight in surprise upon hearing his admission. Then they filled with tears and she looked away, but it was too late - he had seen her pain already and knew that her eyes really were the windows to her soul. He really  _saw_  her.

"I'm sorry, Sam, I hate dredging all of this up for you," Antonio said. It was the last case he would ever have chosen for himself, but he could hardly turn it down either. "I know you probably just want to forget everything."

Sam nodded and finally turned to look at him. A tear dashed down her cheek. "We were barely speaking when he died," she said softly. "Jason and me, I mean. He was angry at me and I was angry at him. The world ceased to make sense, even before he died. How could he walk away from me and turn to someone else when I was going through what I was ..." She trailed off. "Did John tell you anything about Franco?"

"I know a little of what went down," Antonio admitted. "If it helps, you can tell me the rest."

"It doesn't help. It never gets easier because I remember how Franco's tricks kept me and Jason apart until the very end; how we  _let_  him win... Franco had an ax to grind with Jason. He knew exactly how to destroy us and he did it well. He drugged me on Jason's and my honeymoon and made it appear that he had raped me. Maybe he did; I'll never know for sure. Sometimes it's the wondering that hurts the most ... But it wasn't until after Jason's death that I learned that Jason was really Danny's biological father. Jason never got to hear that news, the news that probably would have brought him home to us."

Antonio spotted a box of tissues on the mantle and got to his feet, striding over to them and then bringing the box to Sam. Their fingers lightly brushed and Antonio tried to ignore the tingle he felt at her touch, but it was damn near impossible. Still, he was not going to push his will on her. She had been pushed around enough.

He did crouch in front of her and keep handing her tissues though as she cried through each and every one of them. "I'm sorry," Sam apologized as more tears ran down her face. "Every time I think I'm moving on ..."

"Something pops up to remind you that the past never quite goes away," Antonio guessed.

Sam nodded and sniffled, covering her face for a moment in shame. When she pulled her hand away, she studied him. "You know something about this, I take it."

"Yeah, a little. My girlfriend Talia was taken from me too soon as well."

"You mentioned that the night we met," Sam sniffled. "Was she - was she -"

"Murdered too?" Antonio asked. He nodded solemnly. "Yes, by a very sick man with a grudge that didn't even have anything to do with her. I guess he was like Franco in that way ..."

"I'm sorry, Antonio," Sam said quietly. "I really am."

"She was my girlfriend. Jason was your husband-"

Sam shook her head. "Don't. Don't, please. Your grief is just as potent and real as mine."

"It happened awhile ago though," Antonio said. "I have a little more distance on this than you do. It's only been six months since the man you loved was taken from you. And I know no matter what problems you were going through ... I know you loved him. That much is obvious."

"I did love him," Sam said. "I still do. It's just ... I hate him too. I know it's wrong to say but -"

"No, its not. You are entitled to every single one of your feelings, no matter what they are."

"I hate him because he promised me and our son forever and he lied. Antonio, he lied." She pulled her knees up to her chest and started to slowly rock herself back and forth, back and forth. Antonio's heart was bleeding for her but he didn't want to impose himself on her. Still, all of his instincts were screaming at him to reach out to her, so he did. He reached for her either of her hands and held them tightly, massaging little circles on her palms.

"Hey, look at me, okay, Sam?" He said. "You don't have to hide from me. You don't have to edit your emotions either. If anyone understands what grief can do to someone... Well, don't be scared to be open with me."

Sam nodded and slowly squeezed his hands back. Her eyes took on a faraway look as she began to talk. "We hardly had two words to say to each other at the end. But the night his best friend Sonny came to see me, I was in denial and I went right down to the docks and I borrowed a wet suit and I jumped into that water to look for him. I swam around for a long time, sure I was going to find him, sure I was going to bring him home to Danny, but he wasn't there anymore. He just wasn't there anymore. For a long time afterwards, I thought every knock at the door was him which is why I moved back into the penthouse, so I'd be here when he returned and I could present him with his son and say,  _'He's yours, Jason, he's yours; Franco couldn't destroy that'._  Sometimes I think if he had come back we would have had a second chance, a real second chance. But I know by now, he's gone. Really gone. I feel it now, that's he's never coming back. It just took a long time to sink in because there was no body, Antonio, there was no body. He was gunned down on the docks like a rabid dog and it hurts to think of Danny's daddy going through that."

"I'm so sorry for you and your son's loss," Antonio said sincerely. His heart ached for Sam and her pain and the little boy who was growing up with no father because of someone with a cold heart who had seen fit to murder him in cold blood. Yes, he had heard Jason was no saint but the man had touched Sam's heart so he couldn't have been totally bad.

Sam nodded and looked down at their hands still joined together. "I have my son. That's what matters," she said, trying to sound strong. She sighed. "I am so sorry to just come unglued on you. Every time you see me, I'm a big old mess."

"Hey, no you're not," Antonio said. "You seem very strong actually. You are holding it together well."

"Well thank god, I have friends and family around," Sam said. "That helps a lot. Maxie never lets me forget she's there," she said with a little chuckle.

"I noticed she's persistent," Antonio said. "But honestly, I am glad or we might have never met."

He saw Sam's skin flush a light pink shade. She nodded then. "I am so glad we met, Antonio. Anyone who can handle my craziness and not run screaming from the premises .... Well, I appreciate that."

"You're not crazy though. You're human."

Sam seemed about to say something when suddenly a little cry crackled over the baby monitor on the coffee table. "Danny's awake," she said. "I'll be right back."

Antonio nodded and let go of her hands. She skirted around him and hurried up the stairs. In the meantime, Antonio stood and looked around. He noticed a framed photo of Sam with a man he could only assume was Jason Morgan. He moved over to the picture and gingerly touched the corner of it. Sam was a beautiful woman, no doubt about it, and on the day this picture was taken, she had looked incredibly happy. There was no sadness or concern in her eyes. She looked alive and happy. The man beside her looked much the same.

"That's my wedding picture," Sam said and Antonio turned to see her coming down the stairs, a little boy in rumpled blue pajamas on her tiny hip. "We didn't go for the whole white wedding thing. We planned to, but in the end, we changed our minds and ended up marrying at a Chinese restaurant of all places. The minister said we were fated, that we were one world from that moment on. He even gave us these little Chinese figurines but sometimes I wonder if they were really good luck or not..." Her voice trailed off as she looked at the picture herself, seeming lost in a memory for a moment.

Then the baby tugged on her hair and brought her back to reality. "Sorry, son," she murmured. "Let me get you your lunch."

Antonio watched her move across the room and settle her son into a high chair. She snapped on his safety belt and then went into the kitchen. Antonio could hear her banging around in there as he watched the little boy with bright blue eyes staring back at him curiously. He looked just like a miniature version of his father from what Antonio could tell.

Sam came back with an infant spoon and a jar of what looked like strained peas. She dropped down in front of Danny then and began to feed him. The baby made a face and then started to gobble it up. Sam smiled and cooed at her son. Antonio thought that it was a pretty endearing sight.

"Sam, I shouldn't keep you any longer," he finally said. "I just wanted you to know what Anna asked me to do."

Sam nodded. "Thanks for being honest with me. The trail is pretty cold. I know that because I tried to investigate and found nothing but if you do ... Will you let me know?"

"Absolutely," Antonio said. He then headed for the door. "It was nice seeing you again, Sam."

"It definitely was," Sam said. "Bye, Antonio."

"Bye," he said and could feel her eyes following him long after he was gone.

XoXoXo

Sam watched Antonio leave and shut the door behind him. She had so many mixed emotions about all of this but one thing she was glad for, was that she was sure she had made a lifetime friend in Antonio Vega.

Danny cooed at her with a mouthful of strained peas. "Your Mom is so silly, baby boy," Sam said. "That's the guy I told you about. The one I told you I thought was the one for me but that's just silly ...  _Isn't it?"_


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

The rest of the week passed in a blur. As always, Danny kept Sam on her toes. She took him to the park twice and also to the zoo. She even brought him with her to the office and he napped contentedly while she worked on gathering evidence in a standard cheating spouse case. She ended up spending a few sleepless nights lying in bed too, trying not to think about things that were better off not thought about at all.

Friday rolled around and it was the night of Maxie and Spinelli's "soiree". Sam considered getting her mom to watch Danny for the night but in the end, she decided to bring him along to the Spinellis' new place. She knew Maxie would love having her "nephew" over. Sam dressed a squirrely Danny in a little overall jumper and a shirt Maxie had brought him back from Greece. Then Sam herself yanked on jeans and a white tank top, covering it all up with a bomber jacket and pulling her dark hair into a messy bun. It was a really causal look but it's not like she was going there to impress anyone.

She put Danny in his car seat and ruffled his pale blond hair which was just beginning to grow in and then grabbing her keys, they headed out. On the way over to her friends' house, she flipped on the radio. Every song that played reminded her of Jason, or Antonio alternately, sometimes both of them, so she flipped it off altogether and hummed "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" to Danny instead to try to clear her mind.

Soon enough, she was pulling up in front of Maxie and Spinelli's place. She noticed a bunch of cars sitting along the street outside their house and guessed that Maxie was making a big event out of this. She wasn't surprised though. That was Maxie's way - everyday was a new adventure to be conquered and commanded. Sam appreciated that perspective somehow. It had been a long time since she had felt like the master (or mistress) of her own universe.

"Alright, baby boy, we're here," Sam said as she hopped out of the Escalade and walked around to the back seat. She pulled out Danny's car seat and he cooed up at her. "I love you, son," she whispered, returning a smile. She then carried him up the front walk.

She didn't even have a chance to ring the door bell or knock before the door was being opened, practically thrown back on its hinges. "Sam!" Maxie said. "You came and you brought your adorable son. Ooh and he's wearing the shirt I picked out for him."

"Yeah he likes it a lot," Sam said as she noticed Danny chewing on the sleeve of the shirt.

"Eww baby drool," Maxie said. "But he's cute so I'll let it slide." Maxie waved at Danny and then looked Sam over. "Did you just roll out of bed or what?" She asked.

"I know; it's kind of a casual look but I didn't realize that this was such a formal occasion," Sam said with a smile.

"We have work to do," Maxie said as she grasped Sam's arm and yanked her inside. "Spinelli," she called out. "Sam is here! She brought Danny so you're on baby duty for a bit."

Sam started to protest but Spinelli was already traipsing into the crowded front room, wearing a loud shirt with what Sam assumed was the Grecian flag imprinted on it. _"Χαιρετίσματα,_ Fair Samantha." Sam looked at him strangely. "Sorry that means 'Greetings' in Greek."

"Is that so?" Sam said with a little laugh. "You've really immersed yourselves in the culture, I see."

"Oh yes, we did," Spinelli agreed. "Wait till you see The Jackal's slideshow!" He was so enthusiastic Sam couldn't help but smile although she wondered how much fun a presentation on Greece could possibly be. That was one place she had never been though so maybe it would be beneficial for her to learn about it, if only for her ancestry's sake.

"Wedding video first," Maxie reminded Spinelli. She then turned to face Sam. "Alright, my friend, you're a big 'ol mess tonight so I'm going to see what I can do to fix you up. Spinelli, honey, watch the little one."

Before Sam could protest, Maxie had taken the baby from her and passed him to his Uncle Spinelli. Then she was yanking Sam forcefully down the hall to the master bedroom. "Sit," Maxie commanded, pulling out a chair in front of her impressively-sized vanity. "You get started by getting your hair out of that messy rat's nest of a bun while I look for something presentable for you to wear. Preferably something that shows off your assets."

"Maxie, what's the big deal?" Sam asked in exasperation. "I've seen all of the people in your living room a million times before and they've seen me just as many times."

"Well you never know if someone might show up who could potentially be turned on or off by the way you look tonight," Maxie said.

Sam's eyes went wide. "You invited someone here, didn't you? You're setting me up!" she said in an accusatory voice. "If I had to guess with who, I would say Antonio!"

Maxie looked anywhere but at Sam and Sam wanted to shake her but resisted. "So what shall it be?" Maxie chattered on. "Short, black and sexy, or floral, flowy and flirty?" She was busy rooting through her closet and avoiding Sam's gaze. "It's a good thing you got your shape back after having Danny or else we'd really be in trouble."

"You're already in trouble with me," Sam said. "Maxie, Antonio is going to think you're trying to set us up."

"Well duh," Maxie said. "That's exactly what I am doing. But I told Antonio that it was just a 'welcome to the neighborhood' type thing."

"Did you happen to mention I would be here?" Sam asked, both dreading and anticipating the answer.

"Actually, I did. I think you were the main draw. So I ask you again ... short and sexy or flirty and flowy?"

Sam shook her head. "I don't want to look like I'm trying too hard ..."

"Flowy it is then," Maxie said. "With just a little eye shadow, something smoky ... Are you getting enough sleep by the way? You've got some baggage going on."

"Maxie-"

"Well that's what cover up is for I suppose," Maxie went on like she hadn't heard Sam start to protest. She pulled a frilly dress with a flared mauve skirt down from a hanger. "Alright, let's get to work. We don't have much time and we have a lot to do as you can clearly see."

XoXoXo

Even though Sam protested, Maxie somehow managed to strong-arm her into wearing the dress and putting on makeup and even letting Maxie curl the ends of her hair. "You look good," Maxie said thirty minutes later. "I'm a miracle worker. Now let's get out there and wow Senor Hottie."

Maxie shook her head. "Oh one more thing ..."

"No, Maxie!"

"Those stiletto boots you came in with totally clash with the whole look we've got going on here. I recommend some open-toed sandals. Luckily, I have a bunch of those."

Sam shook her head but knew better by then to fight by now (it was a losing battle) so she quickly pushed aside her boots as Maxie handed her a strappy open-toed pair of sandals. "Alright, here goes nothing. We've stalled long enough. Oh please remember to chew with your mouth closed and don't get so drunk that you throw up on Antonio or something."

"Maxie, I am driving my son home. I am not drinking."

"Good point. You can be little Ms. Sober Girl. That's always so much fun," Maxie said with a roll of her eyes. "Meanwhile, I heard Mac telling my mom that they were planning to chug wine every time someone took a bite of cake on our wedding video. So everyone else is going to get hammered. Anyway, let's go and impress."

Sam didn't know why she had agreed to do this but it was too late to turn back now. She walked out of the bedroom and followed Maxie down the hall. Spinelli's eyes bugged out when he saw Sam and Maxie jabbed him pointedly in the side. "Hummus, anyone?" Spinelli said lamely, looking away so as not to appear to be drooling too overtly.

"Hey, Lulu," Maxie called out to her other friend. "Has anyone else arrived while Sam and I were getting ready?"

Lulu nodded. "Yeah, Dante's new friend from the PCPD - Antonio. They're outback helping your dad with grilling the ... whatever it is he's grilling."

"Its lamb," Maxie said. "I won't touch the stuff but Spinelli has gone Greek and won't eat anything else."

"It sounds okay," Lulu said and shrugged.

Sam looked around and spotted her son in Felicia Jones's arms. She smiled and mouthed a "thank you" to Felicia. Felicia just nodded and kept smiling and cooing at the little boy.

Just then, the back door opened and Antonio and Dante walked into the kitchen. Sam was caught off-guard by the way Antonio's eyes instantly found hers across the crowded room. She flushed from her scalp to the tips of her toes and Maxie nudged her in the side. Sam pretended not to notice until Maxie was forcefully pushing her forward.

Antonio closed the distance between them. "Hello, Sam, you look amazing."

Sam blushed. "Thanks. Maxie wanted to play dress up tonight ... so uh, we did," she said lamely. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Good," Antonio said. "I see Danny over there."

"Yeah, did you bring your daughter?"

"No, Jamie made a new friend and is hanging out at her place tonight," Antonio said. "Besides, she's still a bit angry at me for moving us here. She likes her new friend but not me very much right now."

"Teenagers," Sam said. "I wish Danny would stay small and not get too talky for awhile." _Too talky?_ She asked herself. _What does that even mean?_ But Antonio just laughed.

"They seriously grow up fast, but he has a ways to go," Antonio said. "He seems like a good baby."

"He is," Sam said. "If I did one thing right, it was Danny. I am so thankful for him. I would be utterly lost right now without him."

Antonio nodded. "I know that feeling," he said. "Anyway, how are you doing? I feel pretty bad about dredging up all that stuff the other day."

Sam shook her head as she tucked a loose tendril behind her ear. "It's okay. I think one day I will be able to talk about it without coming unglued. At least I hope so."

"You are a strong woman, Sam, but like I said, you're human and these things take time."

Sam nodded and met his eyes as he gazed back at her. For a long moment, their eyes locked and held and then Spinelli was clapping loudly to draw attention back towards the event, breaking the spell. "Alright, my friends, into the living room we go. My dear Maximista wants to get the video going. Then we can do my slideshow!"

Sam turned and on her heel and started for the living room. She took a seat on the sofa and Mac came in, about to sit beside her, but Maxie quickly grabbed her adoptive father's arm. "Dad, don't. Wouldn't you rather sit next to Mom?" She said pointedly.

Mac nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so."

Sam flushed then as Maxie grabbed Antonio's arm and pushed him into the seat Mac had just vacated. His leg brushed Sam's and Maxie smirked. "Alright, it's showtime!" she said and grabbed the remote and hurried across the room, sitting on Spinelli's lap as the wedding video began to play. Beer and wine were passed around liberally and Sam noticed Antonio took none of it himself.

"You're not a big drinker?" She asked him, whispering so as not to disturb the rest of the group.

Antonio shook his head. "I'd like a beer honestly, but I have an early day at the office tomorrow so I am abstaining."

Sam nodded. "I have Danny so I am too," she said. "I guess we'll be the only sober ones here in a bit."

Antonio smiled at her. "That should be ... interesting," he said and they faded into silence, a very potent silence that spoke louder than any words ever could.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

"There's Sonny with a big hunk of cake!" Maxie said excitedly. "Take a bite, Sonny, take a bite. We need to chug here!"

Sam's eyes met Antonio's and he shook his head at everyone's antics but also gave her a heartwarming smile that curled her toes. She had long since reclaimed her son from Felicia and Danny was remarkably sleeping on her shoulder even throughout the melee of drunken shouts.

"And he threw it away," Dante announced as sure enough Sonny dumped his uneaten piece of cake in the trash and walked off.

"How rude!" Maxie said. "Does he not realize how much we paid for that seven tire - I mean, tier thing?" She hiccupped. "Ugh. Some people have no appreciation for the finger things in life."

Sam smirked at Maxie who was half falling off Spinelli's lap in her drunkenness. The video had been running for an hour and a half with no end in sight. Sam felt oddly antsy, maybe because Antonio was sitting next to her, the heat of his hip searing her thigh...

"Oh look, Sam, it's you!" Lulu crowed as sure enough the camera zoomed in on Sam in her blue gown. She was sitting all alone at a table looking completely miserable as she stabbed randomly at her cake until it was bits and pieces.

"Can we fast forward?" Sam asked, embarrassed at having everyone see how pathetically alone she was. She had been seated at the single girls' table but all said single girls had found men to latch onto very quickly.

"Wait, the cameraman is asking you something," Maxie said. "Turn up the volume, hubby of mine."

Sam cringed as she suddenly remembered what she had said. They all clearly heard the cameraman ask her if he had any advice for the newlyweds. She replied, _"Yeah, sure. Never make each other promises you can't keep. Oh and don't die."_

She remembered the cameraman's ruddy face take on a look of surprise as she had said that. She was surprised it made it into the video but there it was and everyone had heard it. Sam's eyes teared up involuntarily as everyone stopped their drinking to look at her with pity in their eyes. She hated it.

Then the movie played on and some random guest was eating a piece of cake so the partiers were back to chugging their alcohol but Sam was oddly affected by the whole thing. She stood up and bundled Danny up in a blanket before inching past Antonio's legs and walking into the kitchen. She stood at the big window overlooking the backyard as the moonlight danced on a pair of his and hers lawn chairs.

She heard footsteps behind her then and turned to see Antonio standing there, only a few feet away, watching her. "You okay, Sam?"

Sam quickly nodded. "Yeah, yeah, of course. It's just what I said ... it sounded so dumb and now everyone is looking at me like they feel sorry for me and I am really tired of that look. I'm tired of the whole 'Poor Sam, she lost her errant husband in a gun shoot out' sentiment running through every situation. Does that make any sense?"

"Sure it does," Antonio said. "No one wants to be pitied but in this case, I think they just feel empathy for you. They are starting to realize just how much you've lost and how amazing you are for being so strong for your son."

Sam dashed at a tear as she shifted Danny in her arms. "You got all this from that?"

"Oh yeah, I am a good judge of character," Antonio said with a little grin. "But mostly its how I feel. You're easily one of the strongest women I've ever met. Your son clearly can depend on you. I remember when my Papi died that Mami was in a funk for a long time but she was like you, she soldiered on for the sake of my brother and me and eventually - though it took a long time - she came out on the other side. She's happy again most days."

Sam nodded. "Thanks. I loved Jason so much but its Danny that I worry about ... How will I explain to him that his daddy is gone forever? I know there was no body but I feel it somehow that he's really gone. I just wish we could find the person or persons responsible."

"Well I promise you, Sam, I'm going to do my damndest to do just that and make sure they pay. You deserve answers and I am going to do my best to give them to you."

Sam smiled a little. "Thanks. That means a lot to me, Antonio. You barely know me and you've been amazing to me. It means so much."

"Don't mention it," Antonio said. He then wandered over to the table and pulled out a high-backed chair. "Why don't you sit down and relax for a bit before we go back in there?"

Sam nodded. "Okay," she agreed and slipped into the chair. Antonio started fixing up a plate of food she thought was for him but then he passed it to her with a silver fork and spoon.

"Antonio-"

"I noticed you haven't really eaten and I can assure you that this lamb is _muy delicioso."_

Sam smiled. "Well ... _gracias."_ She held Danny to her chest with one arm and picked at her food with the other hand. "Yum," she agreed after chewing and swallowing some of the meat. "I love this."

"Yeah, it's wonderful," Antonio agreed. "Mac seems to be the master of the grill."

Sam smiled and dug more enthusiastically into her food now. She looked at Antonio watching her and blushed. "What - do I have something in my teeth?"

"No," Antonio said and looked away.

Sam flushed again and then finished her lamb gyro in silence. The silence once again was charged with so many powerful emotions but she wouldn't be the first to bring attention to them. She wiped her mouth on a cloth napkin (Maxie would never go for the paper ones) and set it down.

Antonio seemed about to say something when Maxie came crashing into the room. "Sam, Antonio, oooh what have you two sexy people been doing in here all alone?"

Sam flushed but shook her head. "Maxie, you're drunk."

"Damn right I am," Maxie said. "Anywho, I paused the video because you two have to see a certain part of it. Its amazeballs!" She enthused.

"Maxie -"

"Come on, Sammy, the clock is ti-ticking," she hiccupped. "You both need to see this."

"Did Sonny finally eat some cake?" Sam quipped.

"Oh no. The camera showed that jerk sneaking out early with my crazy boss on his arm. Uggggh," Maxie said. "Anyway come on, you two."

Sam rolled her eyes but she and Antonio walked back to the living room. "Hit it, Spin!" Maxie demanded and Spinelli pawed at the button before finding it. The movie started to play anew and Sam blushed as she saw Antonio and herself on it. They were dancing close and Sam couldn't believe it - she looked like she was having fun. A lot of fun. She remembered being so nervous dancing with him and yet that wasn't coming across on the tape.

Sam looked at Antonio and he smiled at her, melting something inside of her. The cameraman moved on then and Mac and Felicia hooted, Mac saying, "I give it a ten." To which Felicia said while jabbing him in the arm, "No that was definitely worth a twenty-five. You two should be on Dancing with the Stars."

"Yeah right," Sam said, but she was smiling now.

XoXoXo

The video eventually finished but the slideshow ended up being three hours long. It was nearing the wee hours of the morning when the party started breaking up. Sam was super exhausted but her whole body was humming with anticipation as Antonio had asked to walk her to her car. She nodded and as she buckled a still sleeping Danny into his car seat, Antonio picked the carrier up for her. They started for the door but Maxie got there first and blocked their exit.

"Not so fast you two gorgeous people," Maxie said and Sam rolled her eyes, wondering what was coming next out of her drunken friend's mouth.

"What is it, Maxie?" Sam asked, feeling nervous wondering what Maxie would blurt out next.

"Don't look so worried, Sam," Maxie said. "I just have a present for both of you." She then stumbled over to the mantle. She pulled down two DVDs and passed one to each of them. "These are copies of my wedding video. I thought you'd like a memento of how it all started between you two!"

Antonio looked at Sam and she glanced back before turning to Maxie and accepting the discs. "Well thanks, Maxie, that means ... a lot," Sam said.

"I was going to save the videos for Christmas but you two need a push... like now. I want to be dancing at your wedding by -"

Sam lightly grabbed Maxie's arm and propelled her to the sofa. "Maxie, you're tired. Why don't you get some sleep? We can talk about this later."

"You're trying to shut me up," Maxie accused but she rested her head on the pillow behind her and was zonked out in mere seconds, snoring loudly.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Sam said as she stepped over a prostrate Lulu who was passed out by the door.

She and Antonio walked out into the cool night and Sam pointed to the Escalade. "That's mine... well, its Jason's technically but ..." Her voice trailed off. "Anyway, did you have fun tonight?"

"I did," Antonio said. "It was great seeing you again."

"It was nice to see you too," Sam said. They reached the Escalade and Sam popped the locks. She opened the door for Antonio and then he put the baby car seat inside. Sam leaned over and started to snap the restraints into place. She felt Maxie's short "flowy" dress riding up her thighs and blushed. She then turned around to find Antonio leaning against the door.

"So uh ..." Sam started.

He nodded. "Yeah ..."

"Well um, I should get Danny home to his crib," Sam said.

"Yeah, I have to get home too. I have to be at the office in four hours so I'd better get going and grab some shuteye."

Sam nodded and whispered "goodbye" before shutting the backdoor and moving around to her side. She waved to Antonio and then was climbing behind the wheel and starting the engine.

She looked at him once in the rearview mirror as she pulled down the street and then forced herself to avert her gaze.


End file.
